


A Dragon's Treasure

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Babies, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Courting Rituals, Creature Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating Rituals, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy Castiel, Sappy Dean Winchester, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, dragon traditions, honestly the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: During a party, Dean Winchester meets a handsome stranger. When they touch, instant connections are made. Dean never in his wildest dreams thought love at first sight was real, but now his beliefs are changing. Maybe soulmates are real. Dean and Castiel’s relationship blossoms more rapidly than Dean knew was possible, but he doesn’t question it because there’s a pull in Dean’s core towards Castiel. He has to trust his gut. All the while Cas has a secret that he didn’t realize was a secret at all. Dean’s in for a shock that makes him reevaluate everything, including who he is. Thankfully, Castiel is there to help him along the way, always staying right by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correlia/gifts).



> This is written for the Dean/Cas ReverseBang. As soon as I spotted Correlia's art I knew I had to snag it and write a story about it!! Go check out her [tumblr page](http://correlia-be.tumblr.com/) and show her all the love she deserves!! She is an absolute pleasure to work with and I'm so happy to have gained a new friend through this challenge!! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to LadyofThursday for always being my cheerleader. And special shoutout to wargurl83 for beta reading my story. :)

“Charlie, do you really have to be so loud?” Dean asks while rubbing his temples. “I’ve got the worst headache and your screeching isn’t helping.”

Charlie hands him a little container of some sort of cream. “Rub that on your temples.”

“Rub that on your temples,” Dean mockingly repeats, but does as he’s instructed. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth the moment the cream touches his skin. He rubs it in and his headache instantly recedes, becoming a distant memory.

“Fuck, Charlie. You’ve been holding out. Did you make this or did you buy it?”

Charlie’s face lights up. “I made it! It was a tough concoction to make on my own but it was so worth all the failed batches I made to get this one.”

Charlie comes from a long line of witches. Unfortunately, without her parents around anymore there wasn’t anyone to teach her how to use her magic. She’s had to teach herself everything she knows and Dean is damn proud of her.

“This is amazing, Charlie. Nice work.” He grabs Charlie and pulls her into a side hug. “Are you ready to go?”

Charlie raises her eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want to go at all. First you’re whiny that you have to work in the morning and now you wanna get going?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I had a headache. Now I don’t. If you don’t wanna go to this party that’s fine by me. I could really go for a pizza and watching Star Wars tonight,” he says as he walks towards the couch. 

“Don’t you dare, Winchester!” Charlie says, grabbing the back of his shirt and pushing him towards the door instead of the couch. “Maybe if you can get laid tonight you won’t be such a grump for a few days.”

Just the thought of trying to hook up tonight has Dean’s hackles rising. He hasn’t been in the one-night stand and hook up scene for almost a year now. And yet, there’s something pulling in his gut. Something making him think going to this party is a good idea.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s get going. I’m sure Sam and Eileen are already there waiting for us.”

\---

Dean takes a large gulp from the cup in his hand. He’s not entirely sure what the concoction is, but it’s doing a damn fine job in getting Dean drunk. “For the last fucking time, Benny. I am not letting you try a taste of my blood! It’s fucking weird, dude.”

“But cher, I’m just curious,” Benny slurs. The dude is completely wasted and when he’s drunk they always get into this conversation. “You smell so different and I wanna know what’s going on on the inside. Just one little taste will tell me if you’re something other than human.”

“And for the hundredth time, I’m saying no. As far as I know, Sammy and me are plain Jane human. Nothing to us. So just leave it alone.”

“Come on, brother. One little taste. It doesn’t have to be a big deal or nothing.”

Dean walks away before he decides to give Benny a right hook. Dean assumed a vampire would have better etiquette when it came to asking someone for their blood. 

Dean shakes his head and finishes off his drink, throwing the red solo cup into the trash. He feels that pull in his belly again. He follows it until he’s in the middle of the dance floor. Letting himself feel the music, Dean loses himself in the writhing motions of the crowd around him. 

Dean feels his phone vibrate and he fumbles for it, trying to extract it from his pocket. Someone bumps into him, and Dean watches as his phone sails through the air and lands on the ground a few feet away. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters as he gets down on his hands and knees and reaches out to grab his phone. A hand, appearing out of nowhere, reaches out at the same time. Their hands touch and Dean’s body reacts to the touch in a new and unexpected way.

A spark of electricity runs up from his hand, through his arm, and sweeps through the rest of his body. It’s like he’s touched a spark plug but in the most pleasant way. His heart begins beating uncontrollably as his breathing picks up. When his eyes follow the path from this mysterious hand up to its owner, Dean’s breath catches in his throat. Dean is pinned by a pair of beautiful blue eyes that are just as wide in shock as his own.

Dean’s gut is screaming. He’s not sure what it’s saying but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to figure it out. 

“Here,” the man mouths as he hands Dean his phone. It’s too loud in here to hear his voice.

“Thank you!” Dean yells and hopes the other man understands. He must because his face splits into the most gorgeous smile Dean’s ever seen and Dean doesn’t hesitate for a second before he’s returning it with a grin of his own. 

Dean comes back to his senses and realizes his phone is still dangling between them. He pulls it back and puts it into his pocket. Dean reaches a hand out towards this mystery guy, nodding his head towards the dance floor with a raised brow. Blue Eyes nods and takes Dean’s hand. 

They walk together to the middle of the dance floor. Dean raises his hands, gently resting them on his mystery man’s shoulders. The muscular feel makes his mouth run dry as he imagines running his hands over them without the clothes in between. 

The man plants his hands on Dean’s hips in a tight grip that makes Dean groan in the back of this throat. Now that he’s up close and personal, Dean takes a moment to really look at this man. He’s incredibly gorgeous. Dark, messy hair; plump, kissable lips; intense, blue eyes; and a hard, toned body. Dean runs his right hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and gently strokes the skin there, causing another spark to run through his body. His stomach feels like it’s getting its own personal firework show. 

Dean sways with the music, leaning forward so he can place his lips on the side of the other man’s neck. His lips tingle in the most erotic way every time he touches the man’s overheated skin and Dean’s dick decides to join the party as well. The man’s hands tighten on Dean’s hips at the brush of Dean’s lips and Dean swears he hears a groan. 

Dean slowly works his way up his neck until he can nibble on his earlobe before placing his lips directly on his ear. “My name’s Dean.”

Blue Eyes spins Dean around until his back is resting against the man’s chest. The feel of his hard, muscular chest sends shots of pleasure up Dean’s spine like lightning. He’s never felt anything like this in his life and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t addicting and overwhelming all at once. Dean tilts his head to the side when he feels nuzzling at his neck. 

Dean’s entire body feels like it’s being lit up with sparks under his skin. When he feels teeth graze his neck, goosebumps explode across his body. Blue Eyes licks a droplet of sweat that begins to slide down Dean’s neck and it makes Dean’s cock throb even harder. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moans as the man tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. Dean tilts his hips back and whines when he feels the hard length of a dick pressing against his ass. He’s into this just as much as Dean is.

“My name is Castiel," Blue Eyes says into Dean’s ear. The low, gravelly voice causes Dean to shiver. 

Dean turns back around, placing his hands on the back of Castiel’s neck. Before he can talk himself out of it, Dean pulls him forward into a kiss. The moment their lips touch it’s like everyone and everything around them just ceases to exist. The only thing Dean knows is the tug and pull of Castiel’s lips against his own. When their lips part and their tongues touch, Dean’s brain goes offline. He lets his body just feel, experiencing the most blissful kiss of his entire life. That tug in his belly intensifies and he holds Castiel even tighter, hoping he’ll never have to let go. 

But of course, he does when the fire alarm begins going off. Dean pulls back in surprise only to be startled when the sprinkler system starts pouring water over everyone. He jumps back, which was his biggest mistake of the night because suddenly everyone is rushing to the door. Dean looks every which way for Castiel but can’t find him in the sea of people.

“Fuck!” Dean yells as he makes his way out the door. He stands on the sidewalk watching everyone pile out the doors, holding his breath in hopes he’ll see his mystery man again.

Dean touches his lips without thinking. How could a kiss be so entirely life shattering? 

“Dean!” Someone cries. When he turns he sees Sam and Eileen and reluctantly follows them to their car where Charlie is already waiting. 

With one last look through the crowd for Castiel, Dean turns and gets in the backseat, vowing he will track down his mysterious blue-eyed man.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Sammy. I’m packing up for the day,” Dean yells towards the backroom of his blacksmith shop where he knows his brother is finishing up some spell work. 

The smithy was something that Sam and Dean had decided to buy on a whim. It was supposed to be for fun, but it turned into more than just a hobby. Between Dean’s streak of luck with never burning himself and Sam’s self-taught spell working and enchantment, they’ve been able to do well for themselves when it comes to their shop. 

“Alright! I can lock up on my way out,” Sam yells back. 

“Sounds good. Have a good night, Sammy! Say hi to Eileen for me!”

Just as Dean’s packing up the last of his things, a tingle surges in the pit of his belly. He touches his stomach wondering what the hell’s going on when the front door to the shop dings with someone’s arrival. 

Dean’s about to let whoever it is know that they’re closing up shop for the day when a familiar messy mop of brunette hair catches his eye. Dean’s heart begins to speed up and he stares in disbelief as Castiel walks into Dean’s shop with a bright smile on his face.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets and his voice sends shivers down Dean’s spine. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean answers with a bright smile. 

Castiel tilts his head to the side with a small grin on his face. “Cas?”

Dean can feel his face warm slightly. “Yeah. It’s just what I’ve been calling you in my head. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Dean. I’m honored you would give me a nickname.” 

The look on Castiel’s face is nothing but adoration and it makes Dean’s insides turn to jelly. Castiel turns and lightly touches one of the swords that Dean has on display in his shop. He reverently runs his finger over the handle and pulls back with a look of surprise. 

“Who enchanted these for you, Dean? They’re done incredibly well.”

“My brother. Sammy is self-taught and does all the enchantments while I’m the brute, working on all the manual labor that goes into this place.”

Castiel does his adorable head tilt again before nodding. “Yes. That makes sense. Double the power when brothers forge together.”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Dean says with a slight laugh. If Dean’s heart wasn’t singing for being in Castiel’s presence he’d think this guy was a little on the looney side. “Hey, how’d you find me?”

Castiel turns away from the sword and smiles back at Dean. “I could not stand not seeing you again so I asked my brother to talk with the people from the party he insisted I go to. He found out your name and then I used my cellular device to find you.”

Dean can’t help the giant grin plastered to his face even if he wanted to. The guy talks like a huge dork in the most adorable way. “Well, I’m glad.”

“I wish I could stay longer but unfortunately I cannot,” Castiel says with a look on his face that makes Dean think it’s physically painful for Castiel to leave. Dean understands the sentiment.

“That’s alright. Let’s exchange numbers and get together again real soon,” Dean says as he gets his cell phone out. They quickly swap numbers. Castiel is heading towards the door when he abruptly turns back around.

“I almost forgot the real reason I came to see you.” Castiel bites his bottom lip and shoves his hands in his coat pocket. “I have a gift for you that I hope you’ll accept.” 

Castiel’s eyes shine with an uncertainty and Dean wants to do anything to have Castiel not doubt himself. 

“I’m sure I’ll like anything from you,” Dean says, and the words feel like a soothing salve. Dean’s gut tells him that was the right thing to say and he’s rewarded with a big smile from Castiel.

Castiel tentatively holds out his hand where something large and blue sits. Dean stares, trying to figure out what it is. When he looks up at Castiel he sees the worried look on his face again. 

“Cas, it’s beautiful.”

Castiel’s cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink as he looks down. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean slowly reaches forward and takes what he realizes is a semi-clear stone, almost like a crystal from Castiel’s hand. He holds it gingerly as he takes a closer look. The stone itself is the same shade of blue as Castiel’s eyes and in the center there’s a glow to it. It’s amazing and Dean can’t believe he’s the recipient of such a gift.

“Thank you, Cas. This is breathtaking, and I promise to take good care of it.” 

This time when their eyes meet, Dean is greeted with a look of elation. Castiel looks like he’s the one receiving an amazing gift instead of Dean. Castiel’s smile is huge with all gums and teeth. They stare for far too long, but Dean doesn’t mind. He wishes he could stare until he has Castiel’s entire face memorized.

Castiel shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I must depart for now. Thank you for accepting my gift.”

Dean waves a goodbye at Castiel. “The pleasure’s all mine, buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why am I doing this again?” Dean whines.

Charlie smacks his shoulder. “Stop whining. Just one more try. I’m positive I have it right this time.”

“Fine,” Dean whines, but closes his eyes without further complaints. 

Dean searches inside himself for that warm feeling that he’s come to associate with Castiel. That feeling he gets every time they speak over the phone or every time his phone dings with a new text message. He feels for it until he can grasp it. As Charlie is chanting the spell, Dean slowly flicks the match alive as he holds on to that feeling of  _ Cas _ . Dean suddenly realizes the feeling is  _ safe _ and  _ home. _ He drops the match as he hears a gasp from Charlie.

When Dean looks down, the map is slowly burning away until the patch that Dean knows in his gut is where Castiel is. 

“Dean,” Charlie says gently. 

“What’s up, Charlie? You should be so excited right now, you’re spell finally worked.”

“Dean. I don’t know what exactly just happened, but you somehow lit the map on fire.”

Dean stares at her in confusion. “Yeah. By dropping that match on it.”

Charlie shakes her head. “No. I watched the map start burning before you even dropped the match.”

“I think you must have just seen it wrong,” Dean says with a shrug. “Well not to just play with fire and run but I think I might just have a hot date tonight.”

Dean leaves Charlie staring after him in disbelief. Dean’s not sure what she saw but he sure as hell didn’t do anything special. 

As Dean pulls up to the largest house he’s ever seen, his belly stirs with anticipation. He can’t wait to see Castiel again. Thankfully he knows for certain this is where Castiel lives due to the spell he just completed with Charlie. 

Dean knocks on the door and waits. He hears someone muttering as they walk up to the door. It swings open to reveal a thin, tall man who is  _ definitely  _ not Castiel.

“Hello,” Dean greets awkwardly with a little wave. “Umm, is Cas here?”

The guy’s face breaks out into a huge grin. “Ah, you must be Cassie’s mysterious mate,” the guy says with an accent. “Dean-o, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah. Dean Winchester. And you are?”

“Balthazar. Pleasure to meet you, darling.”

Balthazar steps away from the door and ushers Dean inside. 

“Oh Cassie,” Balthazar calls in a sing-song voice. “Someone’s here to see you!”

Castiel comes walking down a set of stairs and Dean’s heart speeds up. Butterflies erupt in his belly as that warm, homey feeling comes back. Dean sees Castiel’s face jump from surprise to joy as he registers Dean’s presence. 

“Dean! What are you doing here?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I hope this is okay. I just wanted to see you and I thought I would surprise you. If another time works better, I can always leave and come back.”

Castiel walks the distance between them and opens his arms for Dean. “No! I’m glad you’re here. You’re always welcome here, Dean.” 

Dean moves into Castiel’s arms. He feels whole. This is where he belongs. This feeling should scare Dean since they’ve only known each other a short while but he’s not. This feels right.

As Dean pulls back he leaves a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. 

“How did you know where to find me?” Castiel asks as he ushers Dean to sit in the living room. Dean notices when Castiel shoots Balthazar a look. 

“Yeah, Dean-o. How  _ ever  _ did you find our humble abode?”

“Funny story actually. Charlie was practicing locator spells.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “You could have just texted me.”

Dean nudges Castiel’s shoulder. “Shut it. It was the perfect way to surprise you.”

“Well aren’t you just two peas in a pod. I’m gonna go find Gabriel and tell him that we have a guest,” Balthazar says on his way up the stairs. 

“Umm, maybe we should go talk outside,” Castiel says leading Dean out the door.

“Not ready for me to meet everyone?”

“Not ready to make you suffer through meeting Gabriel. He’s my brother and he’s a bit much. He’s always teasing me about acting ‘more human’.” Air quotes and everything. Dean thinks it’s incredibly cute.

“I think you’re doing just fine, Cas.”

Castiel’s face absolutely beams with happiness. Dean piles that information away so he remembers to give Castiel more compliments in the future. 

“Well, Castiel. I’d like you to meet Baby. My most prized possession. I built her from the ground up. She holds my own blood, sweat, and tears.” Dean pets her hood with a smile.

“Wow, Dean. She’s incredibly beautiful,” Castiel says with a look of awe. 

Dean dunks his head as he feels his cheeks warm. “Oh, before I forget,” Dean trails off as he ducks inside Baby. He pulls the gift he made for Castiel from the passenger seat and straighten up. “I made something for you.”

Castiel holds out his hand with a small smile on his lips. Dean places the mixed tape he made in his hand. 

“You made this for me?” Castiel asks while staring at the tape with a look of wonder on his face. 

“It’s not a big deal, Cas. It’s just some of my favorite songs.” Dean shrugs before continuing. “I thought you’d like it.”

“Dean, I love it. Thank you so much. I’m honored.”

“No problem,” Dean whispers as he places a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips.

When Dean leaves Castiel’s house he feels happier than he has in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean can hear music coming from behind Castiel’s apartment door and his belly floods with butterflies knowing it’s the mixed tape he gave him. Gabriel let him in through the main door and that in itself was a wild adventure. Who knew someone so small could pack such a punch of personality? 

Dean smiles as he knocks on the door, listening as the music stops and seconds later Castiel is opening the door.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets him as he usually does. 

Dean’s belly fills with warmth as he greets his boyfriend with a hug. “Heya, Cas.”

When they pull apart, Castiel grabs his hand and begins to lead door down the stairs and out the back door. They begin walking down a path away from the house. “I have a surprise for you, Dean,” Castiel says shyly. “I really hope you will approve.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, babe.” Dean blushes realizing it’s the first time he’s used a pet name for Castiel but the feeling in his belly makes it seem right. It’s almost like an invisible tether is pulling them tighter and tighter together with each passing day, letting Dean know that this is all right. 

Before Dean has a chance to feel embarrassed he feels Castiel stop beside him. Castiel’s smile at the pet name makes Dean’s knees weak. He’d do just about anything to keep that smile on his boyfriend’s face. Castiel puts both hands on Dean’s cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. 

Castiel takes control of the kiss and slowly backs Dean up until they’re off the path. The bark of the tree that Dean is leaning against digs into his back, causing more sensations to flood his body. Castiel’s lips and tongue demand his full attention. Dean’s head swims. Being here in Castiel’s arms, pinned against a tree in the middle of the woods is exactly where Dean wants to be. It’s perfect. 

Other kisses in Dean’s experience lead to more. Kissing was always foreplay. The thing you did in order to get to the main event. Not with Castiel. With Castiel, this is the main event and Dean loves every single second of it. It’s all consuming. Every single emotion Dean’s been feeling for the other man is completely apparent in this moment. The way Dean’s hands run across Castiel’s chest, up his back, and clutch his hair. The feel of Castiel’s lips against his lips, across his jaw, and latch onto Dean’s neck. Dean’s never felt so connected to another person in his entire life and that flicker in his belly that he felt when they met has only grown into a full-on bonfire of steady rightness. 

When Castiel finally pulls back, he has a sheepish grin on his face. He wipes the spit from his lips and leans in to give Dean one more chaste peck. 

“My apologies,” Castiel says as he pulls Dean from his place against the tree. “I may have gotten a little carried away.”

Dean pulls him into another quick kiss. “No need to apologize, Cas. You don’t hear me complaining, do ya?”

“I do not,” Castiel answers with a grin. 

They hold hands as they continue down the path, walking further away from Castiel’s backyard. Dean follows Castiel’s lead towards the surprise that his boyfriend has planned for them.

Dean lets out a happy sigh. Just walking, hand in hand, with Castiel leaves Dean feeling happy and content. He never imagined he’d find someone so in tune with him. Someone who’d make him feel this whole. 

Castiel stops in the middle of a small clearing. There are trees all around the area and as Dean slowly moves forward he notices there’s some sort of large circle in the middle. 

“What is this Cas?” Dean asks. When he turns around he notices that Castiel has stopped. He looks nervous as he bites his lip, watching Dean’s reaction.

“It’s a fire ring.” 

Dean raises his eyebrow in confusion. Castiel had said ‘fire ring’ like it’s supposed to mean something to Dean.

“Okay,” Dean whispers as he walks into the middle of the ring. Dean turns and looks at the ring from every direction. Then he watches as Castiel slowly makes his way into the circle with Dean. 

“Are you okay with me lighting it?”

“Yeah. Of course, Castiel.” 

Dean’s not sure why Castiel is acting so skittish. They literally just finished having a round of tonsil hockey and now he’s acting shy because of some fire? Dean shrugs to himself and Castiel turns his back to Dean, lighting the fire up. Dean wonders where Castiel stashed a lighter since his pants have no pockets, but that thought’s gone quickly as he watches the fire slowly light around him. 

Dean’s breath hitches once the circle forms entirely. The sun had just finished going down and the glow of the fire around them is gorgeous. It makes Castiel’s face seem almost angelic. 

Dean lifts his hand, urging Castiel to him. Once in reach, Dean pulls Castiel into his arms. He feels all the tension leave Castiel’s body as they begin to slowly sway inside the ring of fire. Dean pulls back slightly to reach his phone.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks with almost a hurt look on his face.

Dean gives him a reassuring smile before hitting play and placing his phone in the breast pocket of his flannel. Soft music plays between them as Dean pulls Castiel back into his arms.

Castiel places a gentle kiss against Dean’s neck that makes him shiver.

“This is incredible, baby,” Dean whispers, not wanting to disturb their little circle. 

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that, Dean.”

Dean’s hand fits into Castiel’s and his other hand finds Castiel’s shoulder. They sway slowly to the music. Dean watches as the light from the fire flickers across Castiel’s face. The red and orange hues make his eyes seem otherworldly. His breath hitches as he realizes just how beautiful this man in his arms truly is. They stare into each other’s eyes, creating the most intimate moment Dean’s ever had. They haven’t gone further than kissing and yet Dean feels more in tune with Castiel than he has with anyone he’s ever had sex with. 

Dean pulls back so just their foreheads touch and looks into those beautiful blue eyes. “A guy could get used to this. Be careful, Cas. You make me feel like I can fly, and I don’t know if I can handle the fall.”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel says with a giant smile. “I’ll always be there to catch you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, all five of you live in that big house? Is that weird?”

Castiel finishes chewing the food in his mouth before responding, “Not at all. The house is so big I could go days without seeing someone. There’s four apartments upstairs and two downstairs. The only communal areas are the giant living room downstairs and the communal kitchen. Otherwise every apartment has everything you’d need.” 

“Who else is upstairs with you?”

“Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s are both upstairs with me. Jody and Donna share an apartment on the main floor.”

“Huh. Single guys upstairs and the married ladies on the main floor.”

Castiel raises his eyebrow, “Is it really the single floor if it’s shared with me?”

Dean’s belly erupts in butterflies like it always does when he’s with Castiel. “I guess you’re right,” Dean says with a giant smile. “You’re definitely not single.”

The smile that Castiel gives him in response makes Dean’s cheeks heat up. Everything about them being together is so smooth and so right. Their time together feels like the easiest thing Dean’s ever done. It’s like breathing.

Dean stands up and takes their plates into the kitchen, depositing them into the sink. As he’s rinsing them off he feels two strong arms wrap around his middle. 

“Hey you,” Dean whispers. 

Castiel places a small kiss on the side of his neck. “Hello, Dean.”

When Dean steps back from the sink, Castiel gives him room to turn so they’re facing each other. Dean feels his hands grow sweaty and he wipes them on his jeans. Then he rubs the back of his neck. Then he shoves them in his back pockets because he obviously doesn’t know how to use his hands like a functional adult.

“Hey, so you remember what happened last week? With Baby?”

Castiel tilts his head slightly. “Of course, I remember. Did it happen again? Did you have your spare this time?”

“No, it didn’t happen again. But just in case I ever lock myself out of Baby again I want you to have this.” 

Dean reaches in his pocket and pull out the spare key he made for Baby. He locked himself out of the Impala one time and he never wants it to happen again.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers. When their eyes meet, Castiel looks so in awe of the key. His eyes look glossy with unshed tears and it makes Dean’s heart speed up. 

“It doesn’t have to be a big deal, Castiel. Just keep it for emergencies,” Dean says gruffly trying to hide the onslaught of emotions he’s feeling.

“Dean. This is a key to your most prized possession.  _ Your treasure _ . I do not take this lightly.” Castiel puts the key onto his keychain right away before putting them back into his pocket. He runs his thumb over Dean’s cheek bone and looks him in the eye before saying, “Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’s knees feel like they might give out in that moment. His belly warms and he feels such a deep sense of peace he wants to cry. “I love you, too,” he whispers as his voice cracks.

Dean’s not sure who starts it but suddenly they’re embracing each other tightly. When Castiel pulls back Dean immediately latches their lips together. He pours every ounce of emotion and love he can into the kiss. He might not be great with words, but he can show Castiel how he feels through his actions. 

“I’m so glad you’re mine, Dean.” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s neck as he follows his words with kisses. 

But this won’t do for Dean. Kissing is as far as they’ve gone and that’s about to change. Dean pulls back enough to look into Castiel’s eyes, places one last kiss to his lips, and falls down to his knees. The sharp intake of breath he hears from above is music to Dean’s ears. 

Dean makes quick work of opening Castiel’s jeans, tugging them down just enough to pull out his hard cock. Dean licks a strip from the bottom of the underside of Castiel’s cock all the way up to it’s slit. 

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel moans as Dean begins to suck on the pink head. “I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Dean pulls back and looks up at Castiel, “You’ve never had a blow job?”

Castiel quickly shakes his head and looks down at Dean with wide eyes. “Never.”

A small part of Dean worries this is too much. They’ve never talked about their sexual pasts and he loves Castiel too much to push too far too soon. “Is this okay, Cas? We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s okay, Dean. I want this. I may have never done anything like this, but I love you, Dean. I was waiting for the person I love and that’s you,” Castiel says this last part with a smile on his face that makes Dean’s insides melt into putty.

“I love you too, babe. And you’re gonna love this,” Dean says before winking up at Castiel and diving back onto his cock. He swallows it down as far as he can before pulling back and licking the slit.

Tasting Castiel’s first drop of precome makes Dean’s cock throb in his jeans. He’s so turned on that he can’t stop himself from pulling his own hard cock out of his pants. He uses one hand to stroke himself while the other is wrapped around Castiel’s base. 

“That feels so incredible, Dean. Divine.”

Dean looks up and meets Castiel’s eyes before swallowing him down as far as he can. He starts a fast pace that matches the strokes of his hand on his own dick. He twists his wrist just the way he likes it, causing a groan to escape. The vibrations must feel amazing because Dean suddenly feels two hands gripping his hair. When he looks up again Castiel is flushed with his head tilted towards the ceiling, lost in pleasure.

“Dean. It feels too good. I’m gonna come.”

Dean is right there with him. Pleasure from doing this to Castiel surges through Dean’s body. Castiel, who is always so prim and proper, is losing his composure all thanks to what Dean is doing. The hands in his hair leave his head so that Castiel can lean against the sink that’s behind Dean. The angle changes, giving Castiel the ability to thrust his hips forward into Dean’s mouth. 

“Dean,” Castiel moans one more time before Dean feels the cock in his mouth begin to pulse.

Suddenly, four things happen simultaneously. One, Dean’s mouth floods with cum. Two, Dean hears fabric ripping. Three, Dean looks up to see two large, leathery, blue wings sprouting out from his boyfriend’s back. And four, Dean, in his surprise, comes all over the floor and Castiel’s legs. 

Dean scrambles back on his ass and stares up at the wings in shock. His boyfriend literally has wings. Big blue wings. Dean’s heart is racing. He’s freaking out. Castiel finally comes back down to earth from his orgasm and meets Dean’s eyes. 

Dean doesn’t know what to say but the first thing that comes to mind is, “What the fuck, dude?”


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel sighs as his heart rate and breathing slow back down to a normal rate. He just experienced the most mind-numbing pleasure he’s ever experienced. And the best part about it is that Castiel got to share it with the man who completes his soul. 

The last few weeks have been the most amazing of Castiel’s life. He never thought he would meet his soulmate at a party that his brother dragged him to. Once he got to the party, a strong pull in the pit of his belly pulled him towards the dance floor where he was met with the most stunning man he’d ever laid eyes on. The moment their hands touched, Castiel knew without a shadow of a doubt this was the man he was meant to be with. His other half. 

Then despite all of Castiel’s nerves, Dean accepted his courting gift without even thinking about it. Dean must have felt the undeniable pull just as much as Castiel did. Castiel was even more delighted when Dean continued to give Castiel gifts and accepting every courting and mating proposal that Castiel offered. They are so incredibly in sync and Castiel couldn’t be happier.

Castiel slowly opens his eyes with a smile on his face. But when he looks down he sees the terrified look on his lover’s face, losing the smile instantly. 

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean continues to stare at him in bewilderment. That’s when Castiel notices that Dean isn’t looking at him, he’s looking beyond his shoulder. Castiel gently tucks his wings behind his back. 

“I’m sorry if I frightened you, Dean. I was just too overwhelmed with pleasure that my inner dragon needed to surface. I couldn’t hold them back anymore.”

“Inner freakin’ what now?” Dean stands quickly and tucks his flaccid cock into his jeans. “You have fucking wings, dude!”

“I’m aware,” Castiel says with a small smile. 

“But. I just.” Dean lets out a frustrated huff. “Dude?!” 

Dean tentatively reaches out a shaky hand and touches Castiel’s neck, right where he knows one of his blue scales lie. “This is so freaky,” Dean whispers.

“I don’t understand what’s going on, Dean. Is this one of your references that I’m not getting?”

Dean looks at him like he’s sprout another head instead of his wings. “Dude! Why the fuck do you have wings? Why didn’t you tell me you’re not human?”

Castiel tilts his head in confusion. “I assumed you knew being my fiance and all.”

“Well obviously this is quite the surprise for me. And wait, fiance?” Dean says with a slight shake of his head still staring at his wings.

Castiel closes his eyes and reigns his inner dragon back inside himself. He feels his wings collapse against his back and then disappear. “Maybe we should sit down and talk about this, Dean.”

“Yeah. That. Let’s do that.”

They sit down in Dean’s living room. Castiel inwardly shushes his inner dragon who’s screaming at him to calm and take care of his soulmate. 

Dean’s the first to talk. “So, what are you?” he whispers.

“I’m a dragon.”

Dean shakes his head while keeping his eyes glued to his lap. “That can’t be right. Dragons are extinct.”

A small huff of amusement leaves Castiel’s lips. “Obviously not all of them, Dean.”

“Can we even stay together, Cas?” Dean blurts out.

Castiel’s heart falls and he’s filled with confusion. Everything has been so perfect and Castiel doesn’t have any idea why it would fall because of something so trivial. “Why wouldn’t we be able to be together, Dean? I love you.”

Dean’s eyes look glassy with unshed tears as he says, “But I’m human and you’re not.”

“Dean,” Castiel starts as he takes ahold of Dean’s hands. “We’re both not human.”

Finally, a smile tugs at Dean’s lips. “I’m pretty sure I would know if I wasn’t human, Cas. Good try though, buddy.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side and waits for the punchline that never comes. “Dean, you can’t be serious right now.”

“I’m very serious. I’m just your average grade human, dude. There’s nothing special about me at all.”

“If you truly believe that then why did you accept my courting gift? Are you truly telling me you don’t feel that pull inside, telling you that I’m your other half?”

Dean’s cheeks turned pink, looking at his lap again he whispers, “I do feel it, Cas. I really do.” Then his head lifts up quickly, “Wait. Courting gift?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Yes, Dean. The stone I gave you is very special. Dragon traditions state I give my intended a special, hand-picked stone that contains my blood. That’s why it glows. Dragon blood holds magic, Dean. But you should know that. Why do you think your merchandise is so special?”

Dean stares at him in disbelief. “So, you think I’m a dragon?”

“Exactly. Your dragon heritage is very diluted now but yes, you are part dragon.”

They’re both silent as they process this. “Sam and I have never once burned ourselves. Not once,” Dean quickly says. “I always just assumed it was dumb luck. But what if…” he trails off.

Castiel holds out his hand, summoning his inner dragon to produce fire on his palm. Dean gasps, making Castiel chuckle. “It’s okay. Fire is a part of me, just like it’s a part of you.”

He moves his hand closer to Dean who’s looking at him in wide eyed wonder. “Can I touch it?”

Castiel smiles encouragingly as Dean slowly moves his hand through the fire. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers. Castiel closes his hand around Dean’s, letting the fire go out. “Dude, I don’t even know what to say right now,” Dean says as he leans back against the couch. 

Watching Dean interacting with the fire has Castiel’s belly filling with warmth and affection. He’s so proud. “I love you, Dean,” he says as he kisses the back of Dean’s hand. Castiel is rewarded by Dean snuggling up against his chest allowing Castiel to place his arm around his shoulders.

“I love you too, Cas. That pulling inside me is telling me that you’re the one.”

Castiel can’t stop the smile. His cheeks hurt from how big his grin is hearing his love say those words. 

“So, Cas. How did I somehow miss our engagement?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t have recognized it as such, but you gave me the key to your treasure. In Dragon Tradition that’s the same as asking another to spend the rest of your life together.”

Dean nods his head. “Ah. So, by giving you the spare key to Baby, that was me asking you to marry me?”

“Exactly. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, Dean.”

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s just a lot to wrap my brain around. What other Dragon Traditions did we pass without me even realizing?”

“Well, you gave me a mixtape filled with songs talking about mating, you allowed me to take you to a ring of fire, allowed me to light said fire ring with my own inner fire, and then proceeded to dance within the fire ring.”

Dean tilts his head up to look at Castiel with a small smile. “The fire ring thing was important wasn’t it?”

“A bit,” Castiel answers before kissing Dean lightly on the lips. “That was basically me telling you my intentions that I wanted to spend my life with you. Also showing you my fire is a way that dragons ‘peacock’.”

Dean laughs. “I love it when you do the air quotes. So fucking cute, Cas.”

Castiel can feel his cheeks warm at Dean’s praise and he looks down at his lap. “Is there anything else you’d like to know right now?”

Dean lets out a giant yawn while rubbing his eyes. “I don’t think so. Can we just go to bed and talk about this some more tomorrow?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel helps Dean up and begins to make his way towards the door until a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“Whoah. Where’re you going?”

“I know you wanted to sleep so I’ll just be on my way.”

Dean pulls Castiel by his wrist into a tight embrace. “Well I’d much rather go to sleep in my  _ fiance’s _ arms.”

The warmth in Castiel’s belly intensifies brighter than it ever has before. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Come on.”

Dean drags Castiel to his bedroom. They strip down to their boxers and shimmy into bed. Castiel opens his arms and Dean lays his head against his chest, spreading one of his arms across Castiel’s belly. They fall asleep holding each other and Castiel can only smile, feeling their bond grow even stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wakes up with the man he’s in love with in his arms. He might not be human, but Dean’s heart doesn’t care, Castiel is his and that’s all that matters. Dean slowly runs his hand up and down Castiel’s toned stomach, feeling every ridge. His morning wood grows stiffer where it lies against his boyfriend’s ass.

Dean begins to pepper light kisses against the back of Castiel’s neck, making them harder and more aggressive in an attempt to wake Castiel up. The hand on Castiel’s belly slowly moves from its place until he’s gripping Castiel’s hip. Dean slowly grinds his erection against his boyfriend’s crease until Castiel groans and pushes his hips back against Dean.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Dean murmurs as he continues his kisses.

“Mmm,” is Castiel’s response. Dean smiles against the back of his neck. When he pulls back to look at his boyfriend he finds his eyes still closed but a tiny smile he’s trying to hide on his lips.

Dean runs his hand back up until it reaches Castiel’s nipple. He barely pinches the nub between his fingers and is rewarded with a little groan of pleasure. Then he continues on a wandering path until he touches Castiel’s chin. Dean tilts his chin up until he can have access to Castiel’s lips, kissing him gently. 

The kiss is slow and sensual. The two of them slowly exploring each other’s mouths. Dean’s hand comes up to cup Castiel’s cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb and then moving up to stroke his hair. Castiel’s hair is soft between Dean’s fingers as he gently takes a fistful. The moment he tightens his grip, Castiel turns the kiss dirtier with a nip at Dean’s bottom lip. 

“Cas, fuck. I love you so much,” Dean whispers before diving back into the kiss. The angle is a bit awkward, but they make it work just fine. 

“Dean, I want you,” Castiel mumbles as they pull apart from their kiss. Dean nods and slowly peels off Castiel’s boxers and then his own. The feeling of skin on skin as Dean spoons against Castiel’s backside is enough to make Dean shiver in delight. 

Dean leans across Castiel and digs into his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He pours a small amount on the fingers on his right hand. His left arm goes under Castiel’s neck and against his chest, holding Castiel against him. 

“Are you sure, Cas? We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Castiel turns so he can look into Dean’s eyes. “I want to, Dean,” he says earnestly. “I’ve waited my whole life for you and now I’m ready to live our lives together. Are you?”

Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel hard. “I am, baby. I love you.”

Castiel arches his back, pushing his ass back in invitation that Dean wholeheartedly takes. He pushes his fingers into the crease of Castiel’ ass and slowly circles one finger around his rim. As gently as he can, Dean pushes the first finger inside.

“You’re so tight, Cas,” Dean groans as he strokes his finger in and out of Castiel’s ass. 

Dean continues his thrusting until he feels Castiel’s walls begin to relax. He tweaks one of Castiel’s nipples at the same time that he adds a second finger. Castiel groans and tightens around Dean’s fingers.

“Shh,” Dean soothes as he lays gentle kisses against his boyfriend’s neck until he feels the walls around his fingers relax again. “That’s it, baby. Just let me take care of you.”

Dean scissors his fingers, taking his time to make sure Castiel is properly prepared before adding a third finger. Once he has three fingers scissoring inside of his boyfriend’s hole, Dean readjusts so he’s holding Castiel’s leg up so he has better access. 

“Ready, babe?” Dean asks softly as he covers his cock with lube.

“I’m ready. Please, Dean.”

Dean slowly eases his cock inside Castiel’s ass. He stops once the head is completely engulfed within Castiel’s tight heat. 

“Holy shit,” Dean moans as he slowly eases forward. He stops every few seconds to make sure Castiel is comfortable and adjusting to the new intrusion. 

Suddenly, Castiel snaps his hips back until Dean is buried as far as he can go.

“Fuck,” Dean groans as he tries to remain in control of his lust. “Fuck, Cas. Warn a guy.”

Castiel lets out a huff before urging Dean on, “Move, Dean.”

Dean slowly pulls back until just the head of his cock is still inside before quickly thrusting forward. He’s rewarded by a guttural groan from Castiel as they’re both assaulted with pleasure. Dean continues this maddening slow pace. He reaches forward with his right hand and begins to stroke Castiel’s hard cock in time with his leisurely thrusts. 

“Dean,” Castiel impatiently groans. “Dean, I need more. Please.”

Dean changes the angle at which he’s pumping his hips until the moan Castiel lets out tells him he’s hitting Castiel’s prostate. The thigh that Dean is still holding up begins to tremble with pleasure causing Dean to smile against the back of Castiel’s neck. 

“Baby, you feel so good like this. Your ass is perfect.”

“Dean,” Castiel moans. “It’s too much. I can’t,” he mumbles before pulling forward until Dean’s cock slips free. Dean instantly freezes, afraid he’s done something Castiel wasn’t comfortable with. His worries are laid to rest quickly when Castiel straddles his lap.

“This is better,” Castiel says more to himself than to Dean as he reaches back and places the head of Dean’s cock against his hole. He slowly slides down until his ass rests perfectly in Dean’s lap.

“Are you okay? You worried me there for a second, Cas.”

Castiel opens his eyes and looks down at Dean. “I just needed the space to do this,” he answers with a grin right before two wings unfold from behind Castiel’s back. As they spread out around Dean’s room, patches of blue scales make themselves known in random patches across Castiel’s skin. 

Dean reaches up and touches one of those patches that appeared on Castiel’s shoulder. They’re smooth and warm against Dean’s hand. Before he can think more about them, Castiel begins to move, and all other rational thinking is out the door. Dean’s hand land on Castiel’s hips as his boyfriend bounces up and down on his cock. 

“Fuck, baby. You look so good in my lap like this.”

Castiel’s hands land on Dean’s chest, giving him the leverage his needs to ride Dean’s dick with abandonment. He’s moaning in the most delicious way, making it incredibly hard for Dean not to instantly come.

“Dean, I’m so close. Please touch me.”

Dean sits up the best he can and reaches one hand to Castiel’s back. He holds the bones that connects Castiel’s wing to his back, pulling him forward so they can kiss. His other hand snakes between them to stroke the cock bouncing against his belly. 

“Love you, Cas,” Dean pants right before his balls tighten and his cock explodes inside of Castiel’s ass. 

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel breathes as his head tilts up towards the ceiling. His wings flap a few times before the cock in Dean’s hand becomes impossibly harder and then begins to spray cum against Dean’s belly and chest. 

“That’s it, Cas,” Dean whispers as he watches the look of utter bliss across Castiel’s face. If Dean hadn’t already finished, that look would have been all Dean needed.

Castiel slumps against Dean’s chest as they both pant and attempt to get their heart rates back down to normal. Dean lets Castiel take his time coming down from his orgasm. He leaves gentle, open mouthed kisses against the scales on Castiel’s neck. The scales leave his lips tingling and Dean thinks that’s definitely something they need to explore at a later time.

Castiel lifts his head and whispers, “That was... “

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. What they just experienced was mind melting. Dean has always thought of sex as fucking but what he just experienced was truly love making. And it was perfect.

Castiel lifts himself up enough that Dean’s cock slips free. His wings fold back up against his back and then disappear. He rearranges himself so he’s laying against Dean’s chest and Dean tightens his arms around him. 

“There’s something I’d like to show you,” Castiel says as he runs his fingers up and down Dean’s arm. 

“Okay.”

“It’s something you have to see before we go any further with this relationship. I’m so afraid I’m going to show you this and you’ll be afraid and not want anything more to do with me, Dean.”

Dean tightens his arms. “There’s nothing you can do that will make me run. I love you, Cas,” Dean soothes.

Castiel pats his arm before starting to get up. “Come on. We should do this now before I lose my nerve.”

“Right now? But we. Cas!” Dean reluctantly gets up and gets dressed. He follows his boyfriend out the door and into the backyard. That’s when Dean notices that Castiel never bothered to put on a shirt. His wings are back out.

“Do you trust me, Dean?” Castiel asks with a tiny smile.

“Of course.”

“Good.”

Before Dean knows what’s happening, he’s in Castiel’s arms. Except they’re no longer on the ground. They’re up in the air. Flying.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel flaps his wings and marvels at the feel of being up in the air. He loves flying. It makes him all at once feel powerful, graceful, and yet vulnerable. He holds Dean tightly against his chest and there’s no way of removing the giant smile he has on his face. 

“Just relax, Dean. I have you,” he says when he hears Dean’s heart begin to beat erratically. 

“Yeah. I trust you, Cas. I’m just not a huge fan of flying,” Dean mumbles back.

“I believe you said you had a problem with giant metal death traps in the sky. As you can see, I am not made of metal.”

“That I know of,” Dean says under his breath, but Castiel doesn’t respond with more than a smile. He’s dreamed of flying with his destined other half all his life and nothing was going to put a damper on his excitement. 

They fly until they’ve reached Castiel’s backyard. Castiel lands slowly and carefully, making sure to give Dean time to adjust so not to make him sick. Once landed, Dean turns around and embraces Castiel in a tight hug. 

“Thank you for that. That was so special, Cas.”

“That’s not even what I wanted to show you, Dean,” Castiel says as he runs his fingers through Dean’s short hair. 

Dean looks around Castiel’s backyard. “Well, I’ve already seen your backyard so obviously it’s not here.”

Castiel takes a deep breath. “Actually, it is here. It’s me.” Castiel chews on his bottom lip as he waits for Dean’s reaction. 

“I’m not following,” Dean says slowly.

“I want you to see my dragon form.” Castiel tightens his hold on Dean before continuing. “I’m so nervous you’re going to see me and run. I’m so scared that my dragon form is going to frighten you and you’ll see that this relationship is too much for you to handle. Dean, I’m so scared of losing you.” Castiel takes a step back. “But this is something you need to see. You need to see my dragon for this to go on.”

“Castiel. When will you understand that I love you? Not just the parts I like but all of you. So go on and transform into a big badass dragon so we can go inside your house and continue where we left off at my house.”

Castiel can’t help but give Dean a small smile. He really hopes that Dean is right. Dean steps up again, giving Castiel a quick kiss before stepping back and watching him expectantly. 

Castiel shimmies out of his socks and shoes and then out of his pants. He’s completely nude as he closes his eyes and focuses on his inner dragon. He can feel the change creep up from under his skin and he embraces it. The change happens quickly and when he opens his eyes again he’s seeing through his dragon eyes.

Castiel looks down at Dean to find him staring. Dean’s mouth his open and his eyes glassy. Castiel lays down on his belly and puts his head on the ground right in front of Dean. Dean takes a tentative step forward, placing his hand against Castiel’s head. Now that they’re touching Castiel tests their bond. 

_ Dean? _

Dean jumps back, looking at Castiel with wide eyes. “Did you just talk?”

Castiel huffs in amusement. He brings his tail forward and uses it to poke Dean in the butt. 

“Really, dude. Don’t distract me! Talk to me again the way you did before,” Dean demands. Castiel uses his tail to touch Dean’s hand before speaking again.

_ Can you hear me? _

“How in the hell are you talking in my head, dude. This is so fucking trippy.” Dean continues to look at Castiel with such awe that Castiel feels silly for being so worried over Dean’s reaction. It’s just finally sticking in Castiel’s mind that Dean loves him back just as much as he loves Dean.

_ As long as we’re touching we can communicate. It’s something dragons can do with their mates. If you were a full dragon and could shift we would be able to speak like this without touching as well. _

“Huh,” Dean starts, running his hand all along Castiel’s face. “That’s amazing. I think it’s officially sinking in that I’m part dragon. There’s no way you could do this if I wasn’t right?”

The absolute wonder in Dean’s voice makes Castiel’s belly fill with even more warmth. 

_ Correct. We are meant to be together, Dean. This just proves it even more. _

“Are there more dragons like us, Cas?” Dean asks as he begins to circle Castiel’s body, continuing his gentle caresses against Castiel’s scales.

_ Everyone who lives here is a dragon, Dean. My brother, Gabriel. We found Balthazar in Europe about a decade ago while traveling and he’s stuck with us ever since. Jody and Donna are the newest additions. They found us a few years ago.  _

“I can’t wait to tell Sammy about this. He’s gonna flip his lid, Cas. He’s always got his nose is a book and once he finds out we’re part dragon he’s going to find every single book he can about us.”

_ I have a few family books I can let him borrow to read. _

Dean’s made a full circle, coming to stand right in front of Castiel’s snout. He leans down and places a kiss against Castiel’s nose. “I’d really like that. Thanks, Cas.”

_ Anything for family. _

Dean smiles wistfully. “Alright. I want a show now, babe. Spread your wings for me. Fire some fireballs or something.”

Castiel smiles the best he can in the form and shakes his giant head. He waits for Dean to step back before spreading his wings and launching himself into the sky. He shoots up quickly, listening to Dean holler and hoot from the ground. Once he’s above the trees he opens his mouth and summons up his dragon fire. The fire shoots from his throat and out through his mouth into the sky. Castiel registers Dean’s cheers before launching himself into a series of flips and spins. 

When he comes back down, Dean’s sitting in the grass with a giant grin on his face. Castiel lands and shifts back to his human form. He quickly slides back into his pants before sitting down beside Dean. He lays his head against Dean’s shoulder, basking in the closeness they share. Dean slings his arm around Castiel and holds him tight.

“Cas,” Dean whispers. “That was incredible.  _ You _ are fucking incredible.”

Castiel can feel his cheeks flame. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turns to look down at Castiel. “I’m serious, man. I feel unworthy to be with someone like you. You’re amazing in every form and I’m just me.”

Castiel pulls back so he can look into Dean’s green eyes. “You’re everything I want, Dean. I’m only half of what I could be without you. I don’t want to go back to just being a half. I want to stay whole.”

Dean’s answering smile is breathtaking and Castiel wishes Dean would never stop looking at him like that. If Castiel is lucky, he’ll be able to make Dean look like that for years and years and years to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stares down at the stone in his hand. It flickers blue and he swears he can feel his connection with Castiel throb in time with its flicker. If only studying this stone could help him with his current project. Putting the stone down he walks back over to the flames. He withdraws the small piece of metal he finished curling out from the fire and drops it into the water nearby. He waits for it to finish cooling completely before lifting it from the water. Dean gently places the ring inside it’s velvet box. 

“Dean!” 

Dean snaps the little black box in his hand, getting up to find his brother.

“What’s up, Sammy? Did you find something?” Dean asks as he walks into the back room where Sam is sitting amongst an array of books scattered everywhere.

Sam looks up from what he’s reading with a giant smile on his face. “I found it, dude. I finally found it!”

Dean stalks up to his brother and pulls his head into a headlock. “Dude! I knew you’d find it.” Dean pulls back after Sam jabs him in the rib. He looks right into his brother’s eyes and asks in the most serious voice, “Have I ever told you you’re my favorite brother?”

Sam shoves him while shaking his head. “I’m your only brother, jerk.”

“Show me the goods, Sammy. I got a hot date tonight with a sexy dragon.”

Dean and Sam spend the morning pouring over the books that Castiel let them borrow and working their magic. Thankfully, all they need is a special rock-check, a spell-check, and some of his own blood-check. It doesn’t take long before Dean is in his Baby driving towards the man he loves with two special, handcrafted gifts in his pocket.

~~~

“Cas,” Dean whispers in awe. “This is so romantic. Where did you learn such a romantic gesture?”

Dean watches as Castiel’s face turns an adorable shade of pink as he answers. “I may have gotten a little bit of help from my family. I wanted to surprise you with a ‘human’ tradition. They said that a picnic date was what a gentleman did for someone they loved.”

Dean reaches his hand out, caressing Castiel’s cheekbone. “This was so sweet of you. I love you.”

“And I, you.” Castiel opens the basket he’s brought, withdrawing a container of strawberries. He begins hand feeding Dean the first strawberry. “I’m also told these are the most romantic thing to eat on a date.”

Dean opens his mouth and bites the strawberry he’s given. He can feel his body heat up with lust, but also with adoration and love. 

“Now to think of it, I’m not so sure I should trust Gabriel’s judgement on such things as he hasn’t had much luck in keeping a mate,” Castiel trails off as he feeds Dean another. 

After chewing and swallowing, Dean says, “I love that you did this. You make me feel so special all the time, Cas.”

Castiel smiles and leans forward for a kiss. Right before their lips connect he whispers, “You  _ are _ special, Dean. You’re the part that makes me feel whole.”

Their lips collide in a sensual, lingering kiss.  By the time Dean is breathless and needs to pull back, he is laying on his back with Castiel on top of him. Dean smiles as he runs his hands up Castiel’s sides and up into his hair. Castiel grinds his hips down onto Dean’s but instead of a moan, a hiss of pain escapes Dean’s lips. 

Castiel instantly pulls back and frowns down at Dean. “What happened? Did I hurt you?”

Dean sits back up and grabs onto Castiel’s hand. Shaking his head, he says, “No. You didn’t hurt me. I have something in my pocket that jammed into me. It’s actually a gift I made for you.”

Dean wipes his hands on his thighs, looking down at his feet instead of Castiel until he feels a finger on his chin. When he looks back up he finds Castiel smiling at him.

“What did you make me?”

“I actually made you two things.” Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out Castiel’s first gift. “I wanted to make you something that had to do with our dragon blood.”

Dean gently places the stone in Castiel’s outstretched hand. That morning, Dean, with help from Sam, completed the spell to make a dragon courting stone. In Castiel’s hand rests a green stone that has a green glowing middle. 

“Dean,” Castiel breathes. One trembling hand covers his mouth as he tries not to cry. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“It’s not a big deal, baby. I just wanted to do this the right way.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “And what would  _ this  _ be exactly?”

Dean reaches into his pocket and takes out Castiel’s other gift. He lifts himself onto one knee and says, “This.”

Tears are freely falling down Castiel’s cheeks at this point and Dean knows they’re tears of joy. Castiel’s happiness resonates in Dean’s belly, making Dean fill more and more with warmth and acceptance. 

“In addition to the dragon courting gift, I’d like to present you with this human engagement gift. Both of our worlds coming together. Castiel, will you marry me?”

Strong arms wrap around Dean and he finds himself on his back again with a lap full of happy dragon. “Yes! Of course I will, Dean!” Castiel begins to cover Dean’s face with a flurry of kisses. “I love you so much, Dean!”

Dean flips them over so Castiel is on his back. Before continuing with the kissing, Dean puts the ring onto Castiel’s finger. “Looks perfect.”

Castiel stares at the ring in awe. “Did you make this, Dean?”

“I did. I wanted it to be as special as you are.”

Castiel gives Dean a small smile as he gently shakes his head. “What did I do before meeting you? How did I not know I was walking around on empty?” Castiel puts both hands on Dean’s face and touches foreheads. “You are my one and only, Dean.”

“You’re my one and only, baby. And together I don’t plan on being empty ever again.”

Dean leans down to kiss Castiel before the dragon adds a soft, “Deal.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck! That feels so good, baby,” Dean moans as Castiel drills into his ass, hitting his prostate with laser focus accuracy.

“Dean. I’m not gonna last. Your ass feels too perfect.”

Dean moves one hand from where he’s bracing himself against the wall and uses it to stroke his hard, bobbing cock. Castiel thrusts hard a few more times before they’re both coming hard. 

Castiel slowly pulls out and they both slump down to the floor. Dean turns so they’re facing each other and can’t stop himself from bursting out laughing.

“Oh my god! We look like a complete fucking mess!” Their hair is all over the place, Dean’s suit pants are nowhere to be found, leaving him in the top half of his suit and naked from the waist down, and Castiel’s suit pants now look rumpled but his top half is naked. They’re a complete mess.

Castiel lifts an eyebrow. “Well, we did just finish fucking.” And that sets off more giggles until they’re both panting and holding each other.

They get ready as quickly as possible, double checking each other’s appearances. When Dean saw Castiel floating outside their apartment window while getting ready he was surprised but glad. Castiel argued all last night how being separated was a stupid tradition, especially since neither of them were ‘the bride’. Dean thought it would be special until his sexy as fuck dragon showed up and then proceeded to fuck him within an inch of his coherent mind.

Hand in hand they walk down the stairs and through the back door where all their friends and family wait. The seating was a bit different than an average wedding. Instead of an aisle and people facing forward, everyone is seated in a wide circle. 

As they walk towards the very middle of the circle, Dean leans over and whispers, “You ready for this?”

Castiel squeezes his hand, “More than ready.”

Once inside the circle, both men hold out their right hand. Castiel easily summons up his fire. Dean has to concentrate. They’ve been practicing this for a while so Dean would be able to do complete the fire circle to withhold the dragon tradition. His fire comes with a giant smile on his face. They both walk to opposite sides on the circle, placing their hands down causing the circle to ignite all around them. 

They walk back to the middle on the circle and take each other’s hands. Everything around Dean fades away as he looks into his favorite pair of blue eyes. 

“You walked into my life with sparks flying. Our hands brushed, and I knew you were someone I needed to know. Then you came into my shop and handed me a shiney rock,” Dean lets out a huff of laughter as he waits for everyone around him to quiet down again. “I couldn’t help that my brain thought you were a pretty weird dude, but my heart? My heart knew. It knew that you were the one. You were the person who’d hold me at night. You were the one that would give me small gifts to tell me how much you love me. You were the one who’d forget to mention that we were both dragons and our blood literally sang for us to be together.” More laughing. Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand before continuing. “My heart knew all along and so far, it hasn’t lead me astray so I’m gonna keep on listening. I love you, Castiel.” Dean takes out the ring he made for Castiel and slowly slides it onto his ring finger as he continues his vows. “I promise to continue to let you hold me. I promise to bring you coffee in bed when you’re feeling particularly grumpy. I promise to trust your wings as you lift me even though I’m  _ mildly _ afraid of heights. I promise to always love you and to do my best to always show you. I never want a day to go by without you absolutely  _ knowing _ you are loved and treasured.”

Castiel’s face is absolutely beaming by the time Dean is done with his vows. Dean swallows the lump in his throat, trying to tamp down the vast amount of emotions he feels for the man in front of him. 

Castiel clears his throat before beginning his vows. “Dean Winchester, from the moment I touched you I knew I was lost.” Castiel taps his chest, “My inner dragon knew what you meant to me before my brain did. That morning you accepted my shiney rock was one of the greatest of my entire life even though you had no idea what it meant. You may not have known I was a dragon, but you sure had me convinced that you did with your courting gifts going as far as to ask me to marry you based on dragon traditions.” The crowd around them chuckles and Castiel waits for them to finish. “I love you, Dean.” Castiel takes out the ring that Dean forged using Castiel’s own flames. “I promise to always fly carefully. I promise to try my hardest to be coherent before my coffee. I promise to shower you with gifts of the dragon and human kind. I promise to learn how to bake pie. And I promise to always show you how much you mean to me every single day.  _ You _ are my treasure and I promise to treat you as such.”

Dean wipes the few tears from his face as Gabriel walks into the middle of the circle with them. 

“Now, by the power vested to me by the internet and the power of being the eldest dragon in our posse, I now pronounce you married.” Gabe pauses before scrunching up his nose and saying, “Go on and kiss you two!”

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls Castiel into his arms and lays a big kiss on his lips as dramatically as possible. When he pulls back with a smack, the crowd around them is giggling and cheering. 

Gabriel puts the fire ring out with a snap of his fingers and the newly married couple is greeted by their group of loved ones. They hear messages of congratulations, happy wishes, and one grumpy remark from Benny that ‘he knew Dean wasn’t human’ that makes Dean laugh. 

Once everyone was able to get in their hugs and words of joy, Dean and Castiel slip away for a moment of just the two of them. They walk the pathway out of their backyard towards their little patch of secluded woods. Once they’re back to where Castiel had made Dean the original ring of fire, they strip out of their suits without losing their giant smiles. 

Both naked, Castiel asks quietly, “Are you ready, Dean?”

Dean nervously nods his head. “I’m a bit scared but I’m ready, Cas. I trust you.”

Dean gives Castiel a quick kiss before stepping back and watching him shift. He’s breathtaking and Dean will never get used to seeing just how beautiful Castiel is in this form. Castiel lowers his head so they’re eye to eye. Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel right between his eyes. 

“Alright, baby. Let’s finish this. I wanna be yours in every way.”

Castiel’s eyes sparkle. He inhales deeply before blowing out through his giant nostrils causing smoke to fully encompass Dean. Then Castiel opens his mouth and blows. Flames flow past Castiel’s lips straight at Dean but Dean feels no fear. He opens his arms and welcomes the heat.

But he doesn’t feel heat as the flames touch every part of him. His skin feels like it’s lighting up from the inside out in the most tantalizing way. Every nerve is tingling with pleasure. When the flames finally stop Dean is left feeling complete and whole. He is Castiel’s, completely.

Castiel quickly shifts back to his human form and envelopes Dean in his arms. They cling to each other as tightly as they can. Dean can literally feel Castiel inside his chest, feel his overwhelming joy along side Dean’s.

“Do you feel that?” Dean croaks out.

When Dean pulls back, tears stream down Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel nods before pulling Dean into a kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

“I love you, Dean. With everything inside me. Our bond is so profound that I can’t remember what it was like to not have you in my life.”

Dean smiles as he caresses Castiel’s cheek. “Thankfully you won’t ever have to worry about that again.”

They walk hand in hand towards their backyard. The yard has been transformed in the small time they were away. Now it’s filled with lanterns and a DJ playing music for people to dance to. Dean pulls Castiel onto the makeshift dance floor and they slowly sway to the music. 

“This is our mixed tape isn’t it?” Dean asks.

“It is. I may have asked them to play it for us.”

“Such a sap,” Dean teases as he squeezes Castiel tighter. 

“I have one last gift for you, Dean.”

“You don’t have to, Cas. This has already been the best day ever and you’ve already given me everything I could ever hope for.”

Castiel smirks, “Who’s the sap now?” 

Dean just rolls his eyes and waits for his husband to continue. Castiel pulls something out of his inside coat pocket. It’s something blue on a chain necklace. “We’ve done the whole ‘human’ thing by getting married. Then we did the ‘dragon’ thing by bonding through fire. Now I’d like to do ‘our’ thing by giving you a special gift.” Castiel places the object into Dean’s hand.

Dean gasps as he opens his hand and really looks at what Castiel is giving him. It’s one of Castiel’s gorgeous blue scales on a chain necklace. It’s a small scale so Dean will be able to always wear it without it being in the way or draw attention. It will be right above his heart. 

“Thank you. This is such a precious gift, Cas. And it’s beautiful, just like it’s source.”

Dean pulls the necklace over his head and shifts the necklace into his shirt, liking the feeling of it against his bare chest. 

“Perfect,” Dean murmurs as they go back to their dancing.

 


	11. EPILOGUE

_ Two Years Later _

 

“Dean!” Castiel laughs, “it’s not like labor. You can’t walk around hoping the egg will hatch faster.”

Dean grunts at his husband and continues walking around their house. He’s got their egg strapped to his chest in one of those baby carriers walking laps. It might not help the egg to hatch but it sure is helping with his nerves. 

Ever since Castiel told him how dragons make babies Dean’s been looking forward to this day. Jody and Donna have been wanting a baby for a while and finally sat down Dean and Castiel to talk about sperm donation options. The four of them made a quick agreement. Castiel would give his sperm to the married couple. They would use it for both of them to get pregnant. Jody would carry hers and Donna’s baby while Donna carried Castiel and Dean’s. Six months later Donna was handing Dean the most beautiful egg he’d ever laid eyes on. Now, three months after that Dean was pacing. 

“I don’t understand,” Dean whines to his husband. “Their egg hatched over a week ago! Why isn’t our baby ready to come and out meet their daddies?” 

Castiel bumps his shoulder to Dean’s. “Stop complaining. Babies come on their own schedule. And we’ve heard scratching all morning. I’m sure he or she will be out soon.”

Dean looks down with a smile as he slowly caresses his baby’s egg. He can hardly believe he’s going to be a father. “There’s no one else I’d rather be a dad with, Cas. I’m so thankful I have you as my partner.”

“You’re growing sappy in your old age, Dean,” Castiel says with smile wrinkles around his eyes. 

“Oh shut it,” he murmurs looking back down at the egg. It’s a beautiful shiny black and he swears it’s gotten even warmer since the last time he touched it. “So, final guess. Boy or girl?”

“Definitely girl.”

“I hope it’s a girl. I wanna little princess running around.”

“You mean flying around?” 

Dean shrugs. “That too. What do you think she’ll look like?”

“Well my scales are blue, and Donna’s are white with a sunshine yellow. So who knows. All I know is I already love them more than I thought possible.”

Dean’s heart does its usual thing whenever Castiel says something sappy, twitterpatting against his ribs. Just then, he hears something coming from his chest. Cracking and pecking. Dean stops walking and puts his egg down on the ground, never taking his eyes away.

“It’s happening,” Castiel whispers gleefully. 

Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand as they watch their little one emerge into the world. Their baby dragon comes out of their egg, stumbling into the grass and stretching. It’s the most adorable thing Dean’s ever witnessed. Dean was nervous when Castiel told him dragons were born in their dragon form and learn to shift into their human forms a few months after but seeing their baby makes all of Dean’s worries disappear. They are perfect. 

“We have a daughter,” Castiel says with tears in his eyes. “She’s absolutely perfect, Dean.”

Dean nods as he wipes his own tears. Their daughter is completely white except for her belly which is light blue. She sneezes and Dean watches with wide eyes as a puff of smoke comes out of her nose. How did he ever get so lucky?

“Hey, baby girl,” Dean coos as he rubs her head. She leans into the contact, burying her nose against his palm. 

Dean looks over at his husband and whispers, “Thank you, Castiel. Thank you for giving me this life.”

Castiel lets out a little sob of joy. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” Then he looks down at their baby girl. “So, are we still going with Emma?” Their daughter squirms in Castiel’s arms and blows a breath of fire into the air. 

“Guess she doesn’t like that man,” Dean says with a huff of amusement. “How about Gabriella?” They’re rewarded with another grunt and stream of flames.

Castiel asks, “What if we name you after your Uncle Sammy? Do you like the name Samantha?”

This time she tilts her head to the side and makes the most precious yipping sound. Dean’s insides turn to goo. He reaches his hands out so he can take a turn holding his daughter. She leaps into his arms and snuggles up against his throat. 

“Samantha it is I guess.”

Castiel envelopes them both in his arms and they share their first of many family hugs. 

 

THE END


End file.
